twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Rocky Skies/RP Buzz Running Dry
Hello pony friends. It's the Rockster. I hope that all of you are out there making the best of the RP and having as much fun as possible. :) Right now, I'd just like to talk about a quick something going on with me that I've been dreading for a while. For the past week, I've taken a break with my Rocky account since my idea pool as run drier than the Sahara desert. I've struggled thinking of ideas of what I could do with Rocky in the RP. It's gotten to the point where I've gotten headaches thinking of something to RP about. I was hoping that taking a break and going back to be an audience member would help get my RP buzz back going. I've also spent time getting my college business together, hung out with friends, played plenty of brawl, watched Family Feud with Steve Harvey, all that good stuff. But so far, no ideas in this noggin for this blue colt. I don't want to say that I'm suffering from burnout since I still enjoy RPing very much It's just that I've hit MAJOR writer's block. Now I know what most of you are thinking as you read this. Something like "In the RP, you don't think, you do." Well that's not how it works for me. I need to think about what I do so I respect the guidelines and pay respect to Twitterponies world. This RP has done a lot more for me than you guys think. It's helped me really enhance my imagination and makes my happy after having bad days irl. So I'm in no shape and form saying that it's time for me to bid farewell to you all. I don't give up THAT easily. ;) As I've been an audience member, I've watched a lot of the RP and have been reminded of why I joined in the first place. From things such as the PV Games, Alberio doing his usual knight duties, Roseluck being cool and being best flower pony ;) , Spike being as silly and lovable as always, Tailsin and his story arc, and that's just to name a view. I can see that all these RPers are having a blast with what they do. I want to get back to having fun again. I just don't know how yet. I'm in no shape in form trying to get anypony's sympathy. Sympathy has never gotten anypony anywhere. I just wanted to express with you what I've been going through the past few weeks. That and I know I'm not the only one who's felt like this at some point of their RP career. Hopefully I'll find those answers soon so I can blend back into the Twitterponies world that I've fallen in love with one year ago. Thanks for listening and may Celestia be with you all. :) -Rocky G. P.S. Feel free to leave a comment below if you think you have a suggestion for what I should so about my little epidemic. I'd appreciate any helpI can get at this point. Thank you. :) Category:Blog posts